Burning Dance
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Kurama can dance. What happens when Hiei finds out one night? Will he wish he didn’t…or maybe it was a good thing? Yaoi, KarumaHiei
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kurama can dance. What happens when Hiei finds out one night? Will he wish he didn't…or maybe it was a good thing? Yaoi, Karuma/Hiei

**Burning Dance**

Kurama was over the moon. It was summer vacation! The whole school had gone out to celebrate, but who wouldn't, that year had been one of the hardest. Kurabawa, Yusuke and himself had all gone out to the arcade to spend Yusuke's money; though it was actually him mums. They'd had a great time, and ran out of money quite quickly. Hiei however, had been in Makai, so he could not be there. Kurama had missed the fire demon greatly, but what was to be expected? He loved him dearly. He and Yusuke were currently walking home together; Kurabawa had already left, so it was just the two of them. Yusuke obviously noticed that Kurama wasn't as happy as he should be, and was determined to find out why. Kurama sighed, and Yusuke stopped walking. Kurama turned round and blinked at the black haired detective.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" He asked calmly.

"What's wrong with me? I should be asking you Kurama, you've been sighing for ages! Its summer holidays! Be happy." Kurama smiled brightly.

"I am what makes you think I'm not?" Yusuke pinned him to the wall.

"Kurama, spill. You maybe happy, but what's with the school girl attit-," Yusuke stopped and grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "I get it!"

"Get what?" Kurama said, getting worried. What was he going on about?

"You've got a crush." Kurama couldn't have gotten redder.

"W-W-what do you mean?" he squeaked. Yusuke thumped his chest triumphantly.

"I knew it! Come on Kurama! Who's the lucky girl? I know you want to tell me!" Kurama looked round, trying to find an escape rout.

"I don't like any girl!" Yusuke smirked evilly.

"So it's the lucky boy now is it?" Forget that, Kurama's face COULD get redder, and it did. He opened his mouth but no objections he had could come out. Yusuke's foolish grin got bigger. "Go on! Tell me! Or do I have to guess?" Kurama shut his mouth and scratched his face. "Well, let's think about it, does he go to your school?"

Kurama shook his head.

"Does he go to school?"

Kurama shook his head. He knew that the detective already knew, he just wanted to tease him.

"Do I know him?"

Kurama nodded.

"Does he have black hair?"

Kurama nodded, though he wanted to get out his whip and cut him into pieces.

"Does his name begin with H?"

"Yusuke…" Kurama started.

"We both know I know, just say it!" Kurama shook his head wildly. "Go on," Kurama stared at him. "Just a few words, I'll start you off, 'I like…'"

"I like…Hiei." Yusuke laughed.

"You can't even say it without going as red as your hair!" Kurama blushed harder.

"Yusuke! It's not funny!" Yusuke calmed down a bit.

"I suppose not," Kurama looked up. It was cute, he had to admit. Kurama and Hiei would look great together, and Hiei probably liked Kurama back. "What are you going to do about it?" Kurama jumped and looked at Yusuke like he was a mother freak.

"Are you crazy? Hiei would kill me if he found out that I like him! Besides…it's better this way." Kurama said looking down. Yusuke scoffed.

"Oh, sure, how is it better? To think about him twenty-four seven and dive us all crazy cause you're obviously in love, yet you do nothing about it!" Kurama blushed.

"We're not in love! I like him a small amount that's all!" He commented turning around.

"Oh yea, I believe you so much! I don't miss those glances you shoot at each other when you think no one's looking, guess what? I'm looking!" Kurama protested.

"I don't steel glances at Hiei!" Yusuke decided to carry on.

"Who said it was you steeling glance at him? What about him steeling glance at you, huh?" Kurama backed away slightly. Aw, isn't he cute when he blushes?

"H-Hiei doesn't like me that way!" Kurama stuttered, trying to compose himself. "End of story." And with that he started to walk away.

"I'll talk to you about this later you know fox!" Yusuke said, using Hiei's nickname for the redhead on purpose. Kurama turned his head and stuck his tongue out.

_Oh yes Kurama, VERY mature! _The emerald eyed beauty thought to himself. Slowly walking back to his house, he sighed again and walked through the door. "I'm home!" He called, knowing that his mother wasn't here. His mother and step-father had gone on holiday, all with him encouraging them, they needed a break. Taking his shoes off, he headed for his room to change out of his school clothes, these things were going in the back on the wardrobe for six whole weeks!

Zzz

Muruko's eye twitched as Hiei sighed for the trillionth time. The little short fire demon was starting to get on her nerves. She slammed her fist on the table, almost making him fall out the window. He glared at her, and she was glaring back at him. He then swung his head back to the window and ignored her. She growled and put her hands on her hips.

"What on earth is wrong with you? You've been sitting there for hours acting like some love-sick ningen!" Hiei didn't ignore that comment.

"What did you call me?" He asked loudly jumping off the sill.

"A love-sick ningen! Cause that's what you're acting like!" He spat at the floor in front of him and glared at her, then turned back to the window, which he knew would annoy the hell out of her. She then stormed up to him. "What's wrong with you? I asked you a question!" He 'hn'ed and ignored her. "Fine! Be like that!" She said and went to sit back down. "But if I hear you sigh one more time I will twist your head off your body."

It only took about five minutes till he sighed again.

"Ok Hiei, tell me what's on your mind, right NOW." She threatened quietly. He looked at her, then the floor.

"Something." She rolled her eyes; at least she was getting SOMEwhere.

"What's this 'something'? Is it an object?" Hiei shook his head. "So it's a person?" Hiei stayed silent. She knew it! "Where does this person live?"

"In ningenkai (sp?)." Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Let's think, how many people would Hiei think are worth his time in the human world?

"Does it happen to be Kurama?" Hiei's head turned back to the window, along with his gaze. This time it was her turn to sigh. She knew that they were close, but she had no idea how close they were. She decided to find out how far. "How close are you both anyway?" She asked softly. Hiei shrugged.

"Friends." That was said so bluntly, there had to be more. She smirked quietly to herself.

"Really now?" Hiei looked at her out the corner of his eye. She shook her head. "Why don't you go over there? You're only bothering me; maybe you 'friend' could make you feel better." Hiei shook his head, she frowned. "That was an order, not a suggestion." Hiei stood and walked out the room silently, glaring at her as he went passed.

Zzz

Kurama sighed and turned his computer off, Yusuke was, once again, bugging him about Hiei. Asking if the demon was there, threatening to blackmail him, that kind of stuff. Kurama frowned; Hiei was normally here by now, just to sit on the window. Kurama shrugged and stood up; maybe he was busy with his work? He didn't know, so there was no point in being bothered.

Though he couldn't shake his worry.

Kurama turned on his music and let the songs sooth him. He needed to take his mind of the little youkai. One thing that absolutely no one knew about him; he could dance. But it wasn't something he could shout out loud, he danced like a girl. Starting off by swinging his hips to the beat, he walked over to his washing basket and threw his shirt into it. He got more and more into the song and soon lost himself in the rhythm. He was so out of it he didn't notice his window open…

Zzz

Hiei jumped through the trees and stopped at Kurama's window. He heard the faint beat of music inside and lifted the window. He looked round, the music was blasting out the player and there was the fox demon, dancing, not noticing his surroundings. Hiei crouched on the window sill, holding onto the side, his hand gripping the wood. His mouth would move slightly as Kurama moved with the music, he felt blood rushing down, not doing any good for him. He almost fainted as Kurama turned round, then opened his eyes slightly and stopped moving half way through a turn.

"H…Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, the youkai yelped as his balance was lost and he fell back. Kurama rushed to the window, forgetting about the possibly most embarrassing thing that's ever happened, and focusing on the fire demon that was lying in the bush, eyes big and crossed, blinking slightly. His hair had twigs in it and his clothes were slightly scratched. "Hiei! Are you ok?" Kurama called down. Hiei blinked cutely again.

"Err…I think so." He said sitting up slowly.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a moment!" Kurama said, and then disappeared from view of the window. Hiei frowned at the tears in his clock, what would he say to Muruko? I got in a fight? He looked over his shoulder as he heard someone coming, the beauty still had no shirt on. As he picked Hiei up, the smaller boy blushed furiously.

"I can walk you know!" Hiei snarled, to the amusement of Kurama. Hiei looked away as a smile crossed the others face.

"Just making sure!" Hiei banged on his smooth chest before blushing again. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Afraid your reputation will be ruined?" Hiei's cheeks puffed out.

"Let me down this instant you fool!" Kurama pouted.

"I'm a fool now am I? Aw! You hurt my feelings!" Hiei grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid fox' and looked away. Kurama shrugged and started to drop Hiei, who grabbed the boy's neck and let out a small shriek.

"What are you doing fox?" Kurama smiled.

"You wanted me to put you down, had a change of heart?" Hiei was thankful they were at the door to the bedroom. Until Kurama threw him onto the bed. "Take off your cloak, it's all torn, I'll need to fix it." Hiei did just that and put the item into a messy heap on the floor. Kurama turned back round and eyed Hiei's chest, said owner of said chest noticed and glared holes into Kurama's head.

"What? Problem?" Hiei asked. The redhead blushed and shook his head. Hiei adverted his eyes, but as soon as Kurama wasn't looking turned his attention back to the fox. _MY fox_. His eyes widened, where did THAT thought come from? Completely distracted, he didn't notice when Kurama turned around again and started to get worried.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" said demon looked up into the emerald depths for a few moments, before turning away. Hiei didn't answer, too lost in his own thoughts…

_What's wrong with me? Why is Kurama having this affect on me? What the hell is wrong with me! _Hiei watched Kurama walk closer to him, still swaying to the beat of the music. His heart quickened and sweat started to form on his pale skin. _It's happening again! Stupid fox…stupid Muruko! She made me come here! Why did she think I wasn't here already baka-ohna _

"Hiei…are you ok? You're acting weird," Hiei nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, he was glad he wouldn't normally answer, because right now, he couldn't. Kurama pressed a hand to the thin neck, then to the side of his face, fingers slipping under the material. His eyes widened in shock. "Hiei! You're sweating! Maybe you should have a shower?"

"I'm fine baka!" Hiei managed, though you could tell his throat was dry.

"You sound like you've got a soar throat." Kurama then stopped and his own heart started beating. "What if…" Hiei looked up.

"What if what?" He jumped slightly as Kurama sat next to him, touching him, almost testing him. _How much of this can I take? _Hiei asked himself.

"Hiei, what do you consider me as?" Hiei gulped. He couldn't lie to his fox, anyone but his fox. He saw the glimpse of hope in the green pools.

"I…don't know?" That wasn't nessercerally lying. "A friend I guess," The hope was gone as soon as the word 'friend' left his mouth. Hiei started to look round, not sure of what to do. "Why? What about you?" Kurama looked away, though Hiei swore he saw some crystal tears forming.

"I just wanted to know because…" Kurama's voice was shaky; Hiei couldn't help but try sooth him. "I think that…I like you…a bit more than a friend I mean." Hiei stopped rubbing his back. His breathing seemed to not function, his heart rate went through the roof, and his head was beaded with sweat. Kurama stood and ran out the room, stifled sobs where heard, but Hiei just sat there, doing nothing.

"K…Kurama…"

Zzz

Kitty: my chapters are often short, though this IS five pages

This was _meant_ to be a one-shot, though it didn't turn out that way -- you try steer it one way and it goes in the opposite direction, honestly!

Well, review, I'll be updating it with or without reviews though, heh, my first KuramaxHiei fic

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning dance**

**Week two**

Kurama was laid on his bed, face in his pillow, Yusuke on the end of his bed looking at him with a sympathetic, yet confused, look. They were into the second week of the holiday and Kurama hadn't left his room yet. Yusuke shook his head as a pale hand reached out and patted the flor, trying to find the tissue box. He reached out and handed the redhead one himself. Said boy sprang up at the touch of someone else, emerald eyes lined with red.

"Yusuke! When did you get here?" Kurama exclaimed. A large sweat-drop formed on the side of his head.

"I've been here for about fifteen minutes Kurama." Kurama blinked.

"Really? I didn't notice." Yusuke hit the back of his head lightly.

"Baka! What's wrong with you, you haven't left your room in about four days! You're an idiot!" Kurama's eyes slowly filled with tears, and before Yusuke knew it, al he could see of the red head was the long red hair, face buried in the pillow. Yusuke slapped a hand to his own forehead. "Come on Kurama! I didn't mean it! You know I didn't!" a grunt. "Kurama…please?"

"Go away! I don't know why you're talking to an idiot…because that's what I am." Yusuke put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He was going to be late for his date with Kayko, he knew it. The redhead looked at him, sniffing slightly. Yusuke smiled awkwardly.

"It's ok…what happened…you're not an idiot." And all of a sudden, Kurama had gone from his pillow to the detective's arms.

"Oh Yusuke! I'm so stupid! I even said to you telling Hiei would make him hate me! Yet I go ahead anyway! I'm so blind!" Kurama wailed

"No you're not. You did the right thing…what did he say?"

"That I was stupid!" Kurama cried. Yusuke looked down.

"Really?"

"No."

"Then what did he say?"

"NOTHING! Which is WORSE!" Yusuke sighed and got out his phone, dialling Kayko's number.

"Hey, Kurama, I think you should talk to Kayko, she's good with this stuff." Kurama nodded into his shirt…which was now wet.

:YUSUKE URAMESHI! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?...what are YOU looking at: He was guessing that the last part was aimed at a passer by.

"It's Kurama…can you come to his house? Thanks." Then he hung up. "You explain to Kayko Kurama. She'll know what to do…I'm sorry I'm not of much help." Kurama shook his head.

Zzz

Muruko dodged the flying punching bag and looked to her side. There was a heap of broken one's on the floor. She looked back at Hiei, who was yelling at a servant for the lousy repair, and if the next didn't last longer he'd burn the poor girl. Nodding, the girl ran out the room in a rush. Hiei walked to his water bottle.

"Your supplies and servants are as useless as the rest of the world!" He practically yelled at her. This had been going on since Hiei got back from the ningenkai about two days ago.

"Maybe it's the person punching them that is useless at self control." Muruko replied coolly. Hiei growled, drew his sword and started attacking the messy of, what used to be, punching bags.

"Stupid…Baka…ningen…youko…moronic…fox!" Hiei yelled between slashes. Muruko shook her head and sighed.

"Hiei-"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You lie like a cheep Japanese watch."

"You are as annoying as a ningen!"

"You are as irritating as a ningen!"

"You are as stupid as Kurama!" Hiei breathed heavily, as Muruko nodded in satisfaction.

"Glad we're getting somewhere. What did Kurama do now?" Muruko asked, Hiei snarled at the name.

"Nothing!" Muruko frowned.

"And what did you do?"

"Even less!" Hiei was getting REALLY angry.

"Ah, so it was what you didn't do then?"

"Yes!"

"So it's YOUR fault?"

"YES!"

"So go apologize."

"NO!" Nothing new.

"Why?"

"Because…I said so!" Muruko shook her head. "He probably hates me…" Hiei said, in a softer tone, fists clenched.

"What is it you didn't do?"

"I didn't…tell him…something." Muruko knew what, but Hiei probably didn't.

"Hiei…what do you think of love?" Hiei looked up surprised, and then scrunched his nose up.

"It's for ningen's. Why?"

"What do you think love feels like?" She turned her gaze from the window to Hiei. Their eyes meat and for once, she saw vulnerability.

"It's…I don't know…I've never felt it." Muruko smiled and nodded.

"Let me explain…then you might know."

Zzz

"You ran away?" Kayko asked, holding Kurama's hand's as he rested on her boyfriend, who looked thoroughly bored. "Oh Kurama! Hiei's so silly! It's his loss, not yours." Yusuke tried to get his tongue to touch his nose.

"No! I'm so stupid I've lost my best friend!" Kayko was practically crying with him. Yusuke almost jumped up shouting for joy when he realized what they were talking about.

"No, no, no! He is! Oh Kurama! You didn't even give him time to respond!" Kurama's eyes started to brim with more tears.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Yusuke sweat-dropped, they were all idiots! What's with the dram?

"No you're not! I would have done the same! I'm sure he'll come back!" Yusuke sighed at his current predicament. As far as he knew, they were being over-emotional.

"No he won't! He's been gone four days!" Yusuke sighed as he felt the shift in Kurama.

"Hey, Kayko, maybe we should go? I'll talk to you later, k Kurama?" The fox nodded. Yusuke dragged Kayko out the room.

"Yusuke we should be with him in his time of need!" She whispered loudly.

"We will be, on the computer."

**Suuichi has just singed in**

**Bad boy 1 :**

Hey Kurama, feel any betta?

**Suuichi :**

Not really…now I feel like I was stupid not to wait.

**Bad boy 1 : **

It's summer! SMILE! NOW!

**Suuichi :**

**Bad boy 1: **

4 some reason, I dn't believe u

**Suuichi:**

Do you think he'll ever talk to me again?

**Bad boy 1:**

Let's think…u're attractive, u're smart, u're amazing, u're powerful…humm, I dn't no!

**Suuichi:**

What if…Muruko and Hiei are together? Oh no! That's awful! Yusuke, I'll never be able to look at her again, I tried to take her boyfriend from her!

**Bad boy 1:**

WOH! Kurama! u would've known if they were, I no he would've told u!

**Suuichi: **

Maybe…

**Bad boy 1:**

There's no 'maybe' bout it!

**Suuichi:**

: ) Kayko's behind you, isn't she?

**Bad boy 1: **

…maybe…just try keep hope, k Kurama?

**Suuichi:**

K…I've got to go, dinner needs to be cooked.

**Bad boy 1: **

Ttl

Zzz

"That went…well?" Kayko asked/stated as Yusuke turned off the computer.

"I guess, could've gone worse, he might commit suicide." Kayko stared at him blankly.

"Kurama's not…that bad…right?" Yusuke stopped in his tracks.

"I…hope so."

Zzz

Kitty: updated, and another unfinished 'one-shot' chapter, lol

Well, I'll update ASAFP

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Dance**

**Week three**

Hiei's brows knotted at some of the things Muruko was telling him. It made no sense, it all seemed pointless, and why was she telling HIM this? She had no reason. Was she in love or something…in that case, he better back off, just in case. She was going on about how love was _special _and _rare among someone like me _and all this crap. He looked at the messy heap of punching bags on the floor. There was stuff all over the place; he'd thrown his katana into the rubble during his little out burst.

"You know when it's love, and if you don't realise it, you start to when someone tells you who they think you love. Kurama's in love, Yusuke is, your sister, Kuwabara, Kayko, Botan and Koenma as well probably. But the point is Hiei, one day you will be…maybe you already are?" his head snapped up at that. Hiei, in LOVE? What a stupid suggestion.

"Never, absolutely never, never in a million years, never in my entire long lifetime, never in death, never, never, never ever. That would be stupid and a sign of weakness, I am the forbidden child, I do not love, and I can not love, and I will not love and-"

"So why are you trying to deny it?"

"I'm not; I'm trying to get the idea of ME being _in love _out of your head, because it's never ever, ever never ever-"

"Kurama!"

"AH!" Hiei jumped back and fell into the pile of fully stuff on the floor. He sneezed and looked up at Muruko, who was ginning evilly down at him, hands on knees. "What was THAT for? Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?"

"Hiei, you have a heart, and a brain, organs create hormones, which create feelings, love is a feeling, Kurama is in love….with you…now, how does that make you feel hum?" Hiei blinked before he could regain his bearings.

"I'll have you know I'm far surpassed the simple ningen _feelings._"

"Oh? What would you do if I got the picture of Kurama half naked in your head?" Hiei felt his face heat up and blood rush down. The word 'half' had completely been missed out as far as he was concerned. Muruko could no longer hold it. She burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny woman?" He snapped, she bent over, doubling over with laughter, her eyes slightly watery.

"You like Kurama! Don't deny it! You DO!" Hiei growled dangerously, the maid then walked into the room, blinking in confusion at the slight of Muruko laughing and Hiei covered in fluff.

"About time girl! You're too slow; get someone else to do it next time! Now hurry up and fix it!" The girl jumped at Hiei's snappy words and nodded, hurrying to fix the broken bag. Muruko calmed down by the time the girl had left and Hiei was back to smashing up punching bags with his fists, though this time it was 'stupid Muruko…stupid Kurama…stupid feelings…stupid soon-to-be-DEAD Muruko…' but she wasn't worried, those two were going to get together if it was the death of her.

Zzz

Yusuke looked at Kayko who was trying to cheer Kurama up again, Puu was right there with them, fluttering round, and nudging his hand, things like that. Kayko had brought it upon her self to cheer him up; Yusuke had brought it upon himself to make sure Kayko didn't do anything stupid, and just to be with his friend. Kurama was slightly upset about what he did, but was slowly starting to stop blaming himself…he just didn't want that blame to go anywhere else. While Kayko and Kurama were talking, he was thinking of what to do himself, he didn't want Kurama to waste his holiday, he had to think of a way to make Hiei come here, that was the thing, how on earth do you find a fire demon when he isn't even in the ningenkai? It's impossible…or maybe he was just overestimating the situation, after all, Hiei could only be in one place right?

"Hey guys, I'm going for a quick walk, k?" Yusuke said, standing up. Kayko nodded, but Kurama looked petrified. "Don't worry Kurama, I'll be back soon, Puu and Kayko will be here to look after you till then." He said, waving a hand, then walked out the room. Time to put is oh-so-great plan into action. The first part of the plan was to find Botan.

He walked down the street, coming to a pretty clear spot with very few people. He looked up at the sky and took in a big breath. He was hoping this would work; it was all he could think of, and right now, he was in short of other plans.

"**_BOTAN! WHERE ARE YOU!_**" he shouted as loud as he could. See, short of ideas. He waited for a bit and got slightly angry. **_"BOTAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" _**took a lot of gut to stand in the middle of a park in Japan and shout for someone who might not come. Suddenly, the ferry girl appeared on her ore with a bright smile on her ditzy face.

"Hey Yusuke, Koenma said you were calling for me, is there anything wrong?" Yusuke nodded seriously.

"We have an important operation to put in action." Yusuke said, Botan looked curious.

"Oh? What is this important operation?" Yusuke thought for a moment.

"Doesn't have a name yet, but I am a man with a plan! Take me to Koenma." Botan looked slightly disappointed.

"But Koenma has lots of work to do, he's very-"

"BOTAN! I said TAKE ME TO HIM! I didn't say anything about you being able to object, I'll think of a name for the operation if it'll make any difference." Botan nodded.

"Ok then! Let's go," She said, motioning for him to get on the ore. He straddled it uncomfortably and wobbled a bit. "Up, up and away!" She said, soaring into the sky at a stupid speed.

Zzz

Koenma twitched slightly. So much paper work…so little time…well, that part wasn't true, he had all the time in the world! But he could be doing over things, like seeing what Yusuke wanted Botan for, see what Botan could do to help him, seeing if someone else would do the work for him, the list goes on really. Koenma jumped slightly as the blue ogre slammed the doors open.

"Koenma sir! Yusuke and Botan are here to see you!" He said loudly, and then fell flat on his face as Yusuke barged past him, Botan just behind smiling away.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Bored." Koenma glared.

"You better be lying, I have so much-"

"Work to do, Botan told me." Koenma turned his glare to the bluenette.

"Botan, why did you bring him knowing how much work I had to do?"

"He forced me to Koenma sir," She said, still smiling slightly. "Besides, you need a break; you've been working non-stop for what seems like forever! You need a rest and Yusuke needs a favour!" She said, trotting to stand by the Prince. "How far with your work have you gotten?" She asked.

"Not far, I'm half way through this lot, and then I have the lot in the draw to do. So, Yusuke, what did you want? I'm very busy you know."

"Yea, you said. Hey, I need to find Hiei and bring him to the ningenkai, can you do it? I promised the other's I would be gone long." Botan looked puzzled.

"I'm confused, why do you want Hiei? Shouldn't he be visiting Kurama everyday, he normally does." She said, looking up in thought

"Botan, Hiei hasn't been to Kurama's in a while, don't you know that?" Koenma asked. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, I know you can do something…please." Yusuke said, about to head out.

"Botan, take him to Muruko." Botan nodded and put her hand up, summoning her ore.

"Right!" She grabbed Yusuke's hand before he could object and dragged him away.

"Hey! Botan! Slow down! Where are we going?" Yusuke asked as he was dragged outside the place and seated on the ore.

"To Muruko, you know, the one Hiei works for, she should be able to help," Yusuke nodded, allowing the girl to drag him away. "Why do you want Hiei anyway?" She asked.

"He and Kurama had…I don't know what you'd call it, but they fell out and now Kurama's really upset, so I'm determined to find Hiei and take him back with us to sort things out." Botan nodded.

"You're so helpful when you want to be!" She said happily.

"What do you mean _when I want to be_? I'm helpful ALL the time!" A sweat-drop fell down her head.

"Of course! How silly of me!"

Zzz

Muruko looked at the fire demon, who was currently attacking his food…not with weapons or anything, just poking and prodding it HARD. Muruko shook her head and went back to her own meal. Hiei's head dropped onto the table and she heard a few thuds. Looking up again after blowing on the hot food, she saw Hiei occasionally banging his head on the table. If she could, she'd read that boy's mind, however, she couldn't, so she'd have to make do. She looked up as the door opened and one of the servants came in, bowing slightly and running up to Muruko.

"A man is here to visit you miss, he told me that he wanted to speak to you in private and that I wasn't to tell you his name because he didn't want Lord Hiei to know." She whispered in Muruko's ear. Nodding, Muruko stood and looked down at the black haired boy.

"I have work to do Hiei, make sure you eat _something _I'm not sure your lovely fox would be happy to see you ill," Hiei's head shot up with a glare that followed Muruko till she was out the room. "Make sure he eats something, ok?" Muruko told the girl. After a nod, she walked down to the hall to see the detective and a ferry girl standing there.

"Hey, Muruko, what's up?" Yusuke asked, and then got a soft hit on the back of the head.

"Yusuke right?" He nodded. "And you are…"

"Oh, right! I'm Botan, I brought Yusuke here." Muruko nodded and turned to the black head.

"So, what is it you want me for, aren't you one of Hiei's friends?" Yusuke nodded.

"Yes, and as we all care so much for Hiei, I want you get help me with something very important."

"That involves Kurama?"

"Exactly!"

"And the plan is…" Botan looked at Yusuke.

"Oh yea! You haven't told me what the plan is yet." Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Well, that's cause it's not finished yet," The two girls fell anime-style. "However! I have a sort-of-plan-thing."

"There goes his 'man with a plan' thing." Botan said, Muruko nodded, looking equally as annoyed.

"I've come this far, and I just need Hiei in the ningenkai, I don't know how to do that though, that's where you come in, I need you to get Hiei to Japan, I can't do much other wise."

"Well, I talk to Hiei about it, and he's currently half-dead and a bit…how do I say it…lot half of his intelligence. So if I asked him to go to the ningenkai, he'd probably shrug and go over." Yusuke smiled.

"Awesome! That makes it easier!"

"He's so lazy…" Muruko said to Botan.

"Yea, but what can you do?"

"Right! Before we go any further, let us three make a REAL plan."

"What's wrong with my plan?" Yusuke asked, Muruko raised an eyebrow.

"What 'plan'?"

"…good point, right, let's plot."

Zzz

Kurama sighed as Kayko left the room. Yusuke hadn't come back like he promised…neither had Hiei…though he didn't promise.

Hiei glared at the servants that came into the room. What did they care if he ate? This food was awful compared to Kurama's…

Kurama looked at the sky and opened the window. It would always be open for Hiei.

What was taking Muruko so long? What was she doing? What was Kurama doing?

He wouldn't come though…

Was his window open?

Why would he?

Why would it be?

Zzz

"_Why would he love me?"_

Kitty: ok, I've wrote it, be happy about that, I have a different fic to update and I have NO IDEA what I'm going to write…where's that note book I wrote stuff in?

-beams- I'm pround, it's done, I'm going to treat myself to cookies now xD yey me!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning dance**

**Week four**

"Hiei, I want you to go to the ningenkai," Muruko said to the boy as she watched him practise with his sword, he didn't really need practise, but they didn't want him getting rusty now, did they? The short fire demon made no response to her words. "Hiei, are you even listening to me?" Nothing. "Hiei!" said demo looked up, annoyed.

"What?" He snapped, really pissed. Muruko glared, she hated being ignored.

"You. Ningenkai. NOW!" She said as Hiei glared back.

"Why?" He asked, obviously not in the mood for her bossiness.

"Because I said so, you're only going to lock yourself up in this place over here; you might as well go to the ningenkai where you can get some fresh air." Pathetic excuse, but at least it was better than nothing.

"Fine!" He said loudly, storming out the room. She sighed; twitching slightly…the boy would be the death of her! His snappy and arrogant attitude was too much as it was without him being angry as this. She guessed it was because he'd never really loved anyone except his sister, and he still didn't want her to know who he was because he was afraid she'd hate him. Now with Kurama suddenly in the picture of his perfectly-hated life, it was confusing. He was used to loving his sister, not being loved back.

"Yusuke…you better be right about this. If that idiot comes back any worse than he is, I'll kill you." Botan laughed nervously as she walked into the room.

"Come on Muruko, Yusuke may be stupid sometimes, but he's a smart idiot. He knows what he's doing." Muruko nodded at the chirpy girl's words.

"I hope you're right…I'll be damned if you aren't."

Zzz

Yusuke glared at Kayko's stubbornness. She really was one of a kind, guess that's why he loved her so much. She raised an eyebrow at him. He WAS trying to convince her that, although meddling in other peoples business was wrong, the two demons need a little helping push. She had immediately said no and to let them be on their own to sort it out. It was 'the right thing to do', but since when had _he _cared about the 'right thing'? He just wanted his friends to be happy but NO! We had to leave them be to sort it out!

"Newsflash woman, Hiei's a stubborn ass, he's not _going _to sort it out 'on his own'." Kayko shook her head.

"If he's such an ass, why do you want them to be together?" Yusuke was about to explode.

"Because they love each other! I'm a stupid idiot, you, for some reason, don't care!" She frowned.

"That's got nothing to do with Kurama and Hiei!" She defended making Yusuke sigh.

"Look Kayko, you HAVE to help at least a little! Hiei's just going to be angry and stupidly dangerous for god knows how long! And Kurama will be stupidly depressed and curl up in his room for a while."

"You should have more faith in your friends Yusuke, they're both smart, they don't need us helping them." Yusuke pointed a finger.

"You said 'helping them'! That means we would be dong something good, not bad!" Kayko slapped a hand to her forehead.

"They're both smart! That's the point!"

"When it comes to this they're both a couple of idiots!" Kayko stood, loosing her temper.

"I find that hard to believe Yusuke!" Yusuke stepped forward.

"Well it's true! They may be smart in fighting, but when it comes to love, I know Hiei would just run away, and Kurama would act like a depressed, rejected, love-sick teenaged girl!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kayko growled.

"It MEANS he'll act like you if you were dumped!"

"Keep it up Yusuke and you can forget about me helping you!"

"So you will help?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you! That's all I wanted!" The two said down, worn out. They stared at each other, panting heavily, as a knock was heard on the door. Yusuke stood after a moment and walked towards the door, opening it roughly. He was surprised at who entered. Looked down at the person as they pushed passed him forcefully, he almost laughed. Kayko walked from the kitchen into the living room and looked at the demon. "H-Hiei…what are you doing here?" Yusuke managed to ask. He got a grunt in return. Kayko looked at him sharply and walked out to the balcony, Yusuke following close behind.

"What's he doing _here_?" Kayko asked, moving her head to motion to the hothead on the living room couch. "I thought he was in the Makai?"

"So did I, I guess Muruko did what I asked her to," Kayko looked slightly puzzled, so Yusuke continued. "Hiei works for Muruko, a demon in the Makai. I went over to ask her to help me a while ago; I guess she did what I asked her to do."

"And what did you ask her to do?" Kayko enquired.

"Send Hiei to the Ningenkai…I just didn't expect him to come here…to my house." Kayko look behind her at the grumpy looking Hiei.

"Where does he normally go, I've seen him in this word before?" Yusuke nodded and then clicked his finger.

"Of course, he had to come here, where else would he go?" He got a blank stare. "He normally goes to Kurama's." She nodded in understanding and started to walk back into the main room, before Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"What?" He looked into the room before looking back at her.

"Hiei…doesn't exactly…_like _humans." Kayko's brows knotted together in a cute confused look.

"He likes Kurama."

"Kurama's not a human, he's more demon. Same with me." Kayko nodded and continued into the living room, walking to the table in the centre.

"Hey Hiei, would you like something to drink? Eat maybe." Hiei glared at her, though Yusuke was amazed at how soft the glare was compared to normal.

"I don't eat ningen food woman." Hiei replied. Yusuke grinned slightly. At least he still had a sharp tongue. Kayko shrugged and turned to Yusuke, who smiled at her in a 'I-told-you-so' way.

"Two sodas, one for me and one for Hiei," Yusuke said, she nodded and walked out the room, obviously wanting to avoid Hiei's gaze as she walked quite quickly. Hiei went back to glaring at the arm of the sofa. "So, Hiei, what brings you here?" Yusuke asked casually, hoping not to give himself away.

"Muruko." Yusuke raised an eyebrow. At least it was some sort of response.

"Oh, why are you here because of her?" Hiei glared.

"You ask to many questions." Yusuke grinned stupidly.

"I AM a detective." Hiei snorted.

"Not that kind of detective though." Yusuke's grin failed a little. Kayko then came into the room with two drinks. Yusuke thanked her, but Hiei just ignored her.

"Hey guys, I'm going to see how Kurama's doing, maybe I can find out why he's so sad this time, I do hope he's getting better," Yusuke couldn't help smirk at his girlfriend's sneakiness. Standing and hugging her, he saw Hiei's pained and vulnerable look as Kayoko whisper the next part in her ear. "Try meat us at the park, I'll ring if I can't come." She said, he nodded and let go.

"See you later!" He called as the door shut. Turning back to Hiei, he pretended to look surprised. "Hiei…what's wrong?" The demon shook his head, trying to regain his emotionless mask…but failed miserably.

"It's…nothing." He croaked, almost unable to speak. Yusuke couldn't help feel sorry for the little koorime. Yusuke stood from his chair and sat on the coffee table where the sodas were.

"Is it about Kurama?" he flinched.

"He…told you…didn't he?" Hiei asked. Yusuke nodded.

"He didn't tell me every thing…he just said that you'd…you know…rejected him." Hiei's head snapped up, unblinking red eyes looking child-like and shocked.

"I didn't reject him." Hiei snapped, Yusuke scowled.

"Yes you did, you didn't respond to him, which classifies as rejecting," Red eyes looked down shamefully. Yusuke sighed. "You're not used to the whole 'relationships' thing, are you?" Hiei shook his head. Yusuke clapped his hands together, getting the koorime's attention. "Right then, I guess I have to teach you what you don't know." Hiei blinked.

"What?" Yusuke ginned slightly.

"Ok, next time you see Kurama, what will you do?" Hiei backed up against the wall.

"You are NOT taking me to him!" a sweatdrop formed on Yusuke's head.

"No, that's not what you do," He sighed as Hiei sat properly again, still on the verge of running away. "You will stay here till I sort something out with you mister!" Hiei grimaced. "Now, do you know what you feel for Kurama? I want answers here, not movements." Hiei gulped.

"N-no." Yusuke slapped his forehead. Should've seen that coming.

"Ok, tell me exactly what you feel when you're around him." Hiei glared pathetically. He was an emotional wreck.

"Why should I tell you?" Yusuke glared. "It's…hard to explain." Yusuke wasn't surprised, what sort of guy want to sit down with his friend and talk about 'emotions'?

"Ok, do you feel safe with him?"

"Yes."

"Does your heart beat when he's close?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel weird when he touches you or flirts with you?" Hiei nodded receiving another glare from Yusuke.

"Yes."

"Have you ever wanted to jump him?" Hiei blushed and pushed back against the chair fabric again.

"Nani!" Yusuke laughed, it was so cute seeing the normally stotic fire demon blush a deep crimson. "Stop laughing!" Yusuke calmed himself down. There was silence as Yusuke waited for an answer. Hiei's face looked slightly annoyed, and slightly embarrassed, and Yusuke just stared at him as he tried to diver his eyes every now and then.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Answer the question!" Yusuke demanded, getting impatient.

"Is it nessercery?" Yusuke nodded, Hiei growled slightly. Another moment of silence till Hiei mumbled a inaudible answer.

"Didn't get that, speak up." Hiei growled again.

"I said 'yes' ok? Happy?" Yusuke nodded calmly.

"Very, now, that means when he kissed you-"

"I knew he told you, you're a lousy liar."

"-you should've responded." Hiei glared.

"You don't tell me what to do." Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with love Hiei."

"I'm not in love. What I it with you and Muruko, I don't' love people."

"You love Yukina." Hiei glared at his sister's name.

"That's different." Yusuke look at him with a 'really now?' look.

"You obviously love Kurama, you both flirt twenty-four seven…well, whenever you're around each other." Hiei looked down, blushing slightly.

"Whatever." Yusuke stood, grabbing the cokes. Hiei looked up at him.

"Come on, we're going to the park, my mum will be home soon, we need to go before she comes home or you'll be interrogated or something by a drunk ningen." Hiei sprang up, heading to the door. Yusuke smiled and grabbed his jacket.

Zzz

Kayko knocked of the door of Kurama's house, waiting for a reply. A lady, who was obviously Kurama's mother, answered the door, dressed in an apron. The lady smiled kindly and stepped back slightly. Kayko smiled.

"Hello, is Suuichi there? I'm Kayko, one of his friends." The woman nodded and motioned for her to come in.

"I'm afraid he doesn't seem up to much right now, but if you want, I can show you to his room." Kayko shook her head.

"No thank you, I know the way," Nodding, the lady walked back into the direction of the kitchen and aloud Kayko to find her own way around the house. Walking up the stairs, she entered the dark room that belonged to Kurama. Opening the door slightly, she poked her head through, before the rest of her followed. The curtains betrayed the darkness and aloud some light to seep through the material. She heard a soft moan and the lump on the bed moved slightly, turning to face her. She smile sisterly and walked over to it, placing a hand of the shoulder. She spoke softly to him as if he was a ill patient with sensitive hearing. "Hey…it's Kayko…how you feeling?"

"Dead…thanks for coming." Kurama replied, she laughed slightly.

"I thought you needed a bit of fresh air, so we're going to go meet Yusuke in the park…you up to it?"

"I don't want to ruin your time at the park, you two go alone." Kayko shook her head.

"No, you won't. If you don't come, we'll just come back to see you anyway. It'll do you some good, come on." She said, helping his sit up. Kurama laughed weekly.

"I bet I smell awful, let me have a quick shower and we'll leave." Kayko nodded.

"I'll wait for you down stairs." She said, leaving the room. Kurama's room seemed a lot messier than normal, she'd expect it to be tidy, but instead it looked like he hadn't left it…then again, he probably hadn't. His mother came into the living room to see if she was alright.

"I'm sorry about him, I don't know what's wrong, and he just seems so…dead." Kayko nodded.

"Yea…I asked him to come to the park with it, so that should do him good." A look of relief passed on the older woman's face.

"Thank you so much Kayko…I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Shiori." Kayko nodded.

"Yes, Suuichi speaks kindly of you." Shiori blushed slightly.

"Does he now? He's always been such a good boy!" Kayko nodded. "Will the both of you be going to the park alone?" Kayko shook her head, moving her arms slightly.

"Oh no, we're going to be meeting my boyfriend there, hopefully one of our other friends as well," Shiori nodded. "Though I have to say, I think Yusuke might cheer Ku-Suuichi up, he is ful of energy."

"Of yes, I've heard of Yusuke, such a nice boy." Kayko sweat-dropped.

'_Define the word 'nice'.' _Kayko thought as Kurama entered the room. It was obvious he hadn't thought much of what he looked like at the moment. Shiori hugged her son before they left.

"Have fun! Say hello to Yusuke for me!" Shiori called. Kurama nodded and waved.

"Sorry about my mother."

"It's ok, she's a nice woman." Kurama nodded, looking forward to going to the park and seeing Yusuke.

Zzz

Yusuke looked round, wondering where the two where. He jumped as Hiei's hand rested on his shoulder. Spinning round, he looked at the suspicious little fire demon.

"What are you looking for Yusuke?" He asked, Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing, just wanted to know…if there was an ice-cream stall around." Yusuke said, Hiei perked up at this.

"Ice…cream?" Yusuke nodded.

"Yea, have you never had it before?" Hiei nodded.

"Often at fox's house…" Hiei said, looking down. Yusuke mentally kicked himself.

"Sorry. My fault." He then noticed two familiar faces enter the park area. Waving over at them, Hiei looked up to see what the detective was so excited about.

That's when he realised what was happening.

Muruko's poor excuse for sending him to the Ningenkai, Yusuke seemingly interested in Kurama and himself, that girl purposely talking so about Kurama. They were being setup.

"I'm leaving." Hiei declared, setting off before Yusuke grabbed his arm.

"No you're not. You can't run forever Hiei; it'll catch up to you." Hiei snarled.

"Then I'll wait for it to catch up to me now, won't I?" He asked, yanking his arm back and flitting away without a trace. Yusuke swore, but smiled as Kayko and Kurama approached. Kurama looked slightly shocked.

"Was that…who I thought it was?" Yusuke looked down slightly.

"Well…"

"I knew I should've stayed at home." Kurama said, turning around.

"Kurama, you're hear now and he's gone, at least stay for a while…we're all worried about you." Kurama stopped and looked at the couple behind him. Kayko nodded and help her arms out, obviously for a hug. Kurama obliged and hugged her slightly before agreeing to go with Yusuke and Kayko to at least get a drink.

Zzz

Muruko looked up as the demon stormed in, furious than ever and shot her a sharp glare before continuing on. Botan sighted and summoned her ore as the redheaded woman groaned and let her head hit the table. Botan hopped onto the wooden transporters and smiled encouragingly at Muruko.

"There's still time, and it's not too bad, we just need to try harder…who knows, maybe something good may come out of this bad situation." Botan said joyfully, being optimistic. Muruko looked up and nodded.

"Go see the detective, ask him what the hell happened, because I won't be very happy if anyone dies because of that idiotic koorime.

Zzz

Kitty: a long chapter! Yay! 3

I liked that chapter even if things are going to be hard and complicated to write, oh well, lets hope for the best, right?

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning dance**

**Week five**

_The way his hips swayed…the way his energy was released…the way he moved his feet…the way his lips were parted…the way he twirled…the look on his face…as he slowly went out of view…the way his muscles rippled…the way he cared…the way his lips felt…pressed against my own…the way he left…the way he cried…the way the same dance happened…every night…_

Hiei shot up out of the large bed, clutching the sheets, panting sweating furiously. The bed was covered in sweat and a sticky substance that smelt of sex. Running a hand through his hair, he got up and went straight to the shower. A cold shower at that. He stood under the water, falling like rain, pounding onto his back and hair, sending pulsation noises to his brain. He lifted his head, to that the drops would fall to his face like needles. All about surface area and science. That's what it was like in the Ningenkai, but he didn't care, he only wanted Kurama. He wanted to feel those same soft lips on his own; he wanted his passionate dreams to come true. He wanted the damned fox inside him and inside him now. Opening his eyes slightly, allowing his lips to separate, he whispered the very word, the very _emotion _that was haunting his dreams.

"Love?"

He didn't know. He wasn't into all these feelings. He felt hate, revenge, as much as it pained him to admit it, happiness, but if his family wasn't concerned, he didn't feel love. Ever. Muruko had told him about it, but how could he explain these complex dreams to her? He couldn't trust her with it. He knew what they were, he wasn't stupid. He knew what love _was, _but when it came down to it, he hadn't _felt _it. People in love were oblivious to it. Was he one of those people? Someone who ignored the feeling, tried to make it go away? He smirked slightly. No one knew, but he went to ningenkai even now, to see the fox dance, to say his body move to the beat. It was exasperating, provoking to say the least, but it was addictive. He didn't get addicted to much. He got addicted to killing, to stealing, to power, but the power he wanted now was different. He wanted power over the fox, maybe for the fox to have power over him? It did go in height size. But fuck the rules, he wanted a certain youko and he wanted him NOW.

"Hiei?" He heard a female call from his room. "Are you awake?" Stepping out of the shower, he opened the bathroom door and saw Muruko standing there. He looked at him, in the face, she wasn't like that. "Ah, Hiei, your detective friend called-"

"Again?"

"-he said he saw you in the ningenkai the other day, did he?"

"He is an idiot, ignore him." Muruko smirked and walked to the door.

"Have some decency, what if Yomi or someone else was with me?" She called back, obviously referring to the lack of modesty.

"That's your problem, not mine." He mumbled. Why should he care? He would know if someone was there with her, he wasn't a moron like a red-headed fool he knew. Redheads, why did they stay in his mind. He hated Kuwabara, though admitted that the fool was loyal and worthy with his rules. Soft of reminded you of a dog, no? He walked to his draws, pulling out a black muscle top and his usual black trousers. The detective wanted to see him? So be it.

Zzz

(A/N: ha! That was exactly one page!)

Zzz

Yusuke strode down to the arcade in his usual manner, Kurama beside him, not so energetic. Kurama looked up at the detective, who was happy to be going to the arcade, he also seemed happy that Kurama was going with him. Smiling, Kurama sighed and looked back to the cement path. It was funny, but he'd been slowly recovering in the past few weeks, slowly but surely right? It was a shame that his summer vacation was full of this painful heart break, but when he got back to school, he would focus on his studies. **(A/N: AH! I know this ruins it, but I can't resist, I know the first part and chorus to wild wind I'm so happy!)** Yusuke threw an arm round Kurama's shoulder and grinned, unknowing to the blood thirsty eyes that flared when they saw Kurama blush to this action.

"Isn't this fun Kurama? Me, you and a hundred games, waiting to be played till they break! This is what I call a vacation!" Kurama smiled at his friend's eagerness.

"You always do this Yusuke, vacation or none." Yusuke laughed.

"I know! But I'm not going to get in trouble this time!"

'_Oh how wrong you are detective' _thought the bloody eyes. _'Especially if you keep your arm like that.'_

"Woh!" The spirit gun wielder exclaimed as a chill went up his spine. He looked behind them to see a small fire demon. His jaw almost hit the floor at the site of the koorime. "Hiei!" He said before marching up to his with a smile on his face, throwing his arm round the pale neck in the same fashion as always. "Where you been buddy? We've missed ya!" Hiei growled.

"What do you think you're doing detective?" Yusuke laughed and patted his back before pushing him forward. Tossing his arms round the shoulders of his friends, he started talking about how much fun they'd all have.

"It's a shame Kuwabara isn't here! Oh well! I guess Yukina will be happy to see him!" Hiei suddenly glared at the detective and Kurama sweat-dropped.

"What did you say?" Hiei said, veins popping on his head.

"Umm…Kuwabara went to train with Genkai see? And…um…yea Yukian's always happy to see a friendly face right?" More veins popped.

"Oh really?"

"Anyway! Look the arcades there! Let's go!" Yusuke said, swiftly changing the subject and striding up to the flashing lights, leaving the other two behind, sweat-drops on their heads.

"He never changes, despite tension." Hiei commented, making Kurama laugh slightly.

"That's Yusuke for you!" Kurama said, making Hiei smile. The followed the detective at a slightly slower place and soon arrived at the entrance.

"What is this place anyway?" Hiei said, disgusted at the amount of humans. "It's crawling with ningen dirt."

"It's an arcade, you play games on those machines for money, you get different kinds, gambling, fighting, lots of drop outs come here in the school year." Kurama explained. Hiei scoffed.

"You're not a drop out." Kurama smiled, looking at Hiei for the first time that day.

"It's not a school year, it's a holiday." Hiei looked around again.

"This is that 'game masters' thing, isn't it?" Hiei asked, feeling slightly guilty at the sad look on Kurama's face. "Sorry." Kurama looked at Hiei, shocked.

"For what?" Hiei frowned.

"Shouldn't have mentioned that kid." Kurama smiled thankfully.

"Let's go find a game for you shall we?" He asked, walking further into the room, Hiei following him curiously. They scanned the lanes until Hiei stopped at one. Kurama looked back at him, puzzled, and then looked at the machine. It was a fruit machine. Kurama smiled slightly, just like Hiei. "You want to play it? It's easy really," Hiei nodded and sat in the chair that accompanied it. "Let me go get some coins, wait here." Kurama said, running to the counter, quickly returning and inserting a silver coin to the slot at the top of the machine. The wheels started turning and Hiei watched the pictures spin. He pulled the first leaver, the hard rubber against his skin. Quickly getting into the game, it wasn't long before he rammed the last leaver down, allowing it to flick back up, hand still in place. Kurama looked at the pictures and gasped. Hiei jumped slightly as a few dozen coins spilled out the bottom.

"I take it I won?" Hiei asked, Kurama nodded and Hiei re-filled the machine. Kurama couldn't help but give a lopsided grin as Hiei would win, re-fill, then win, then carry on. It wasn't long before Yusuke came over to them, impressed by the rumours about a small kid winning a large amount by the gambling fruits. Yusuke slapped Hiei's back as more coins flowed out the large gap.

"Go Hiei! You'll get us enough coins to last forever at this rate. Hiei smirked and looked up as a lady came over. Yusuke and Kurama both looked at the lady too.

"I apologize, but this machine doesn't have many coins left, would you mind?" She asked, Yusuke and Kurama laughed as Hiei looked at her blankly. Yusuke took off his jacket and transported the coins onto the red material.

"Sorry, we'll go do something else," Kurama said politely. The woman smiled and nodded her thanks, returning to the counter. Hiei looked from Yusuke to Kurama, causing a few more laughs at the confused demon's expense. "You can't play it anymore, it doesn't have anything to win, and she wants us to play something else." Kurama explained. Hiei stood and looked at Yusuke, who grinned stupidly again.

"I want to play you on the fighting games, up for a challenge?" Yusuke asked, Hiei smirked.

"Whether it was fighting in a game or out I'd beat you." Hiei bluffed, walking past him to the end of the isle. "Show the way _detective_."

"I'll show you who'll win!" Yusuke said, leading the way to the taken and others. Kurama sighed and followed them, watching the game from Yusuke's side. Both boys inserted a coin and got their hands ready. Kurama looked at Hiei who looked like there was something behind just playing them game.

"Don't take it seriously you two." Kurama said, Yusuke looked at Kurama then Hiei, also noticing the glare that was being sent at him.

"I think you should go somewhere else Kurama, my and Hiei have some unfinished business to attend to." Kurama shook his head and didn't budge. Hiei's fierce glare found Kurama.

"Leave now fox!" He barked, making the redhead leave reluctantly. As the game started, Hiei quickly became used to the strange controls and buttons. "I'll teach you." Hiei snarled, sending a punch into the other play's jaw. Yusuke countered with a kick to the jut.

"Show me what? I was trying to help you and Kurama." He snapped back. A low growl escaped his throat as his play got sent flying back.

"Help my ass, what was that arm thing earlier?" Yusuke was puzzled before slamming his fist onto the red button.

"I do that to everyone," He said, shocked at such a comment. "Even you!" Hiei skilfully fiddled with the buttons before a special attack was sent.

"Not everyone blushes, do they?" Yusuke was even more confused as he lost one round.

"Kurama's easily embarrassed, you know that!" Hiei's fingers hit the buttons faster, as did Yusuke's.

"What's going on while I was at work?" Was the next question. Yusuke almost punched the screen.

"Work! You just left Kurama because you're an ass!" Hiei got up as Yusuke won a round.

"Outside."

"I couldn't agree more!"

Zzz

Kurama smiled slightly as a 1# sign came up on the square screen. He worried for the other two though, who knows what they'd do on there own? He shifted his eyes as he heard some kids run over to his section, ecstatic about something.

"Come on everyone! There's a fight outside! Yusuke and the gambler are going at it!" the kid shouted before running out the large doors. Kurama got up and ran, colour drained and eyes wide.

"Yusuke! Hiei!" Kurama shouted as he got outside, only to be met with the two strongest people he'd ever met at an all out war. He tried to run forward but was held back by all the people. He winced as he hear Yusuke's jaw crunch at the mind-blowing punch Hiei sent him, knocking him back. Hiei kicked the detective in the gut before he had time to rebalance, catching the jet-haired boy off guard.

"Damn you Hiei! I'm bloody well straight!" Kurama stopped trying to get through the crowd. What did he mean?

"I don't care! Not only have you insulted me like that, but you where meddling in my life!" Yusuke ran forward, a tan fist thrown into Hiei's diaphragm, causing a small bit of blood to come up.

"I was trying to help!" Hiei took the position into advantage and forcefully rammed his knee into Yusuke's front, causing more blood and vomit. Both fighters slid back, panting heavily and glaring at each other. Hiei stood first, slowly going for his bandages. Kurama couldn't stand it any longer, he ran out from the crowd, shoving anyone who got in his way aside, and stood in front of Yusuke protectively. Wrong move. He was frozen at the look of hurt in Hiei's eyes. He lowered his arms slightly, not breaking eye contact with the koorime. His heart stopped as he saw dark water pools form in the red eyes.

"Hiei!" Kurama said, reaching out, but as soon as his arm got too close, Hiei ran, disappeared in front of everyone. Kurama felt his knees hit the hard road. He felt the wet crystals dampen his face; he felt his world spin in circles. He felt it, but none of it registered. He heard Yusuke shout his name…he heard, but it didn't register. He saw his whole world turn black. He saw, but didn't have time to register.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called, lifting the limp body up slightly. "Kurama! Wake up!" He looked to his left as some girls ran over.

"Oh Suuichi! Is he ok?" They asked, before He saw the familiar face and glasses of Kaito.

"Kaito!" He exclaimed before addressing the girls. "One of you call an ambulance! Hurry up women!" The girls quickly got out their phones and started dialling. Kaito crouched next to Yusuke and looked at Kurama.

"Minamino looks half dead…what happened?" The boy asked, pushing his glasses up. Yusuke just stared at the redhead. Kaito felt for a pulse and winced. Yusuke got his collar by one hand and shook him.

"What's that face for, huh?" He practically yelled.

"He's alive, don't worry, his pulse is just faint." Kaito looked back at Yusuke who let him go.

"Hiei!" Yusuke screamed into the street. "Are you happy now, huh!" Kaito looked in the direction Yusuke was shouting, and sure enough, the short demon was there, eyes wide and pained. Slowly, he crossed the street, almost hit by a car, and dropped to his knees beside them. Yusuke dropped Kurama to the floor and gripped onto Hiei's shirt scruff. "Is this what you wanted?" Yusuke shouted into his face, voice slightly cracked. Hiei didn't answer, he just knelt there, unmoving, frozen like a statue, Yusuke shook him again, getting no response, then threw him back, the koorime's head dropped, facing Kurama. The healthy skin pale, the vibrant emerald eyes shut and hidden away. The muscular body still and soundless…that beautiful chest he'd always imagined touching…un-breathing.

"Someone needs to give him mouth to mouth! He's not breathing at all!" Kaito exclaimed calmly. Hiei looked up at the detective who was staring him down. Yusuke nodded towards the limp form, calmer than he was. Hiei looked back at Kurama and sat there.

"Give air Hiei, you owe him." Hiei slowly moved his shaking hands forward, one on the other side of the body, one pinching the small nose. He slowly leaned forward, taking a big breath then blowing. He took another breath and blew. Yusuke watched the strong chest rise, and then watched as the pale, dirty hands made a tower and pumped ten times. He counted with them, listening to Hiei's shallow voice as the two counted, one to ten. Hiei repeated the process, oblivious to the girls gasping around him as his lips touched the soft ones he craved. He looked up as a doctor came through, lifting the redhead up onto the stretcher and into the van. He looked down as the man spoke to them, staring at the ground where Kurama once lay.

"Well…Hiei?" The man said, Hiei looked up and noticed he was the only one still on the ground. He followed the doctor airily, oblivious to what was happening. He was taken onto the same van as Kurama. He looked out the doors, same wide and fearful eyes that hadn't left since he heard Kurama hit the floor and felt his spirit energy fade. Yusuke stood there, same calm and determined stare he gave him before Hiei kissed Kurama.

He kissed Kurama…

"This isn't how I wanted my wish to come." Hiei said, unaware of the other people. The Nurse and doctor looked at him, confused.

"What wish?" The nurse asked, walking up to him. Black and red gems formed, making a clashing noise with the floor, almost like music. The nurse gasped and picked them up, putting them in a cup, and then on the bed Kurama lay on.

"This isn't how I wanted to kiss you…"

Zzz

I WAS going to end it much earlier, when Kurama started to faint, then saw that I was suppose to write another two pages and thought 'umm…lets try our best, ne?'

Hope you like it, who knows, maybe there'll be a character death, BWAHAHAHAA!

JOKE! Joke! Unless you want one, there ain't gunna be one…

Well…there might…depend how I feel tomorrow…

I've never wrote a character death…could be fun –thinks-

Hiei: -glares- I'll kill you if you kill Kurama!

Kitty: O.O eek!

Review!

Ciao .


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning dance**

**Week 5**

Kurama winced as his whole, bright world came into view. He breathed deeply; glad to be able to taste the fresh air. He couldn't help but smile as a silhouette with spiky hair and a glowing purple eye came into view. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the relief filled eyes that held a tint of pain. Thin lips that murmured and moved slightly. The words the mouth formed slowly came into his hearing. He smiled as the demon talked to him.

"Kurama! Kurama, can you hear me?" Hiei said, about to carry on before the person in question cut him off.

"I'm fine Hiei," Kurama said, laughing slightly. The demon's mask faulted and a rare soft smile was found on the supple lips. The lips he'd only tasted once and probably wouldn't taste again. Though that left him wondering why he could feel the remains when his tongue scaled his mouth. "Thanks." Hiei blushed.

"Thanks for what? I didn't do anything." He said, looking away, but not leaving the green eye's sight.

"You were here when I woke up…that means a lot." Hiei scoffed, blush deepening slightly.

"I was here when you went to sleep it's not that big of a deal." Kurama smiled brightly. He looked around. He was obviously in his own room, lying on the futon. His eyes followed Hiei as the demon sat back in his original place.

"You were?" Hiei nodded, suddenly realizing what he'd said. "Thanks again," Hiei smiled slightly, his face softening. "Care to tell me what happened?" Hiei looked up.

"Well…you sort of collapsed…and Keiko said it was because you weren't getting enough sleep and you had too much stress. Then I…umm…that ningen from your school said that you weren't breathing well…and you needed some sort of first aid treatment, so I…eh…gave you that. And then the doctor came and I went to the hospital with you. Then I brought you home, and your mother said she had to go on a business trip…and wanted me to stay with you." Kurama turned red at what Hiei said. The only treatment he could think someone would need in that situation would be…

"Umm…thanks again I guess." Hiei sniggered.

"If you keep apologizing fox, I'm going to rip your damned voice box out." Kurama laughed. Nothing had changed then. Hiei smiled at Kurama, getting the same affectionate smiled back. They were so deeply in their own worlds, both of them jumped when Yusuke's loud voice interrupted their blank minds.

"Hello! Are we interrupting a confession or something?" He was meat with a glaring red face, and a frowning red face. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Keiko came in after Yusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara following.

"I told you to knock first Yusuke!" His girlfriend snapped at him. Yukina trotted up to the other side of the futon and sat next to Hiei, her wooden sandals making a soft clunking with the floor as she walked. Hiei looked at her nervously, making Kurama smile.

"Are you feeling better Kurama?" She asked, smiling gracefully. Kurama nodded and turned as he felt someone sit on his other side, seeing Yusuke's beaming face and Keiko's worried one.

"So, what was with the intense moment when we cam in?" He asked, getting a bop on the head from the brunette. A furious blush crossed two demons faces. Kurama smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it was nothing, we were just…talking that's all. Hiei was telling me about what happened."

"Right, I so believe you." Yusuke said slyly. Keiko handed Kurama a package, which she was holding on her lap.

"Here, it's just a cake we baked for you. You were asleep so long we were getting worried." Keiko explained as Kurama took the wrapped up sweet.

"How long was I asleep?" Kurama asked, the others looked at Hiei, who shrugged.

"You slept for the whole night." Kuwabara said, finally saying something. Kurama sighed.

"At least you got some sleep, right Hiei?" Keiko said, glaring slightly at Hiei, who simply glared back.

"I don't see how that concerns me." Hiei remarked standing and walking to the window. Kurama sat up wearily, propping himself on his elbows, looking desperately at the koorime.

"Hiei…don't go just yet." Kurama found himself saying, blushing slightly at his own words. Hiei turned slightly and looked at the fox, clenching his fists at the look in the emerald eyes.

"I have to; Muruko will have my head if I'm not back." He said, lifting the window up and grabbing his cloak which was on the chair. Yusuke stood and put a hand on his shoulder, nodding in a mutual agreement. Hiei sighed and followed Yusuke out the room.

"Hey Yusuke, where you taking the shrimp?" a trademark grin was sent.

"Out the front door, we need to have a talk."

"What is it detective?" Hiei asked as soon as the door was shut. Yusuke ignored him however and walked past him down the stairs. He stopped and looked to his side as a sharp object was pressed against his face. Yusuke looked at Hiei with a hard look, Hiei giving him a fiery glare.

"I think outside would be better than in Kurama's house Hiei." Yusuke said, pushing the katana away and continuing to walk. Hiei reluctantly put the blade back in the sheath and continued to play follow the leader. Once they were outside, Hiei walked up to his side and looked up at the detective curiously. They were in a settled silence until the end of the street.

"Detective-"

"Tell me Hiei, what does Kurama mean to you?" Hiei was startled at the question, stopping and looking at Yusuke's back.

"Why?" He asked defensively. Yusuke turned, same hard look never leaving his face.

"It's just a question." Hiei looked down and sighed.

"He means…the world to me." Hiei answered, wincing at the cheesiness. He looked up as he heard Yusuke's footsteps again, seeing the detective walking again.

"Walk with me Hiei." He said, turning his head slightly.

"Walk?"

"One foot in front of the other, swing your arms if you want." Hiei growled dangerously and walked slightly behind Yusuke.

"Don't mock me detective." Yusuke shrugged.

"I wasn't, you just sounded like you didn't know what walking meant." Hiei went for his sword. "Save it for the Makai Hiei, humans aren't used to seeing people having blood shed." Hiei's brow knotted.

"I don't care."

"I do." He knew Hiei wouldn't do something that he said was wrong. He generally didn't from the day they met. "Hiei, why haven't you told Kurama yet?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," He admitted, completely rid of his mask. "I just…don't feel like it."

"As in you don't return his feelings? Because I know as well as you do that's bull shit." Hiei took in a big breath.

"I think he deserves better." Yusuke looked at Hiei, bewildered at the words. Hiei looked down, ashamed at what he'd said.

"Hiei, I think he knows whether or not you're worth his time." Yusuke said, trying to make Hiei change his mind.

"He's blinded by emotions. He deserves better."

"It's his emotion."

"He doesn't-"

"Hiei, you two have been flirting for years, I don't believe that you're not good enough for him," Yusuke barked, cutting Hiei off. The demon looked down, afraid at the thought of Kurama loving something so worthless. Yusuke blinked dumbly as his finger was suddenly pointing at thin air. He looked around, trying to find the koorime. "HIEI!" He bawled. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Zzz

"Kurama, do you need anything?" Yukina asked red eyes full of worry and concern. She needed to go back to the temple, so Kuwabara offered to take her home.

"Yea Kurama, we could get you something on the way back if you wanted." Kurama laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I'm fine you two, thank you anyway." He said, flashing his mischievous smile that charmed the hearts of many. Yukina smiled and nodded her goodbye before leaving, the carrot top right behind her. Keiko and Kurama swapped glances before looking to the window.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Kurama." Keiko said, breaking the still silence. Kurama nodded and smiled at her.

"You've been a great help Keiko, even though I don't know you very well, you came and helped me so much." She blushed, smiling back.

"It's fine, you needed the help. That's what friends are for, right?" Kurama nodded, turning back to the window. "I hope Yusuke's having some luck out there, Hiei seems kind of withdrawn when it comes to telling people things." Kurama let out a large breath.

"Hiei's close to Yusuke, he's not as cold towards him…but still," He turned back to Keiko and smiled again, she smiled back, slightly worried at her friend's seemingly bright attitude towards the situation. "We can't do anything but hope Yusuke's not as dumb as we say he is." Keiko laughed at Kurama's joke.

"I think _hope _is the keyword there." They both looked to the door as it flew open, said black haired boy walking in and taking his place next to Keiko.

"How are you fairing up?" Yusuke asked Kurama, obviously anxious about the fox's health.

"I'm fine Yusuke." He replied. Yusuke nodded and took Keiko's arm.

"I think it's time we left." Yusuke said standing, pulling Keiko up in the process.

"But Yusuke-" she said, looking down at the redhead. Crimson bangs covered green eyes with a dark shadow. She nodded and followed her bow out the room. Silent tears streamed down Kurama's face as he cried, as gracefully and beautifully as ever. He was oblivious to his crush, who was watching from the tree in his back garden. He just cried, oblivious to the world.

Zzz

"You're back!" Muruko exclaimed as Hiei stood in her doorway. "What took you so long?" She demanded, frowning at the koorime's stillness. He just stood there, unmoving and un-breathing.

"I was busy." He said a deadly tone in his voice. She nodded and looked out her window. She could feel him still in the room, maybe waiting for something, but she couldn't read his mind.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, only to be snapped at.

"Why?" He demanded, surprising the other slightly.

"You just seem slightly angry." Hiei turned on his heal, but didn't leave the room. "Want to talk?" Muruko asked, Hiei looked at her slightly.

"I…guess." He said, but didn't continue.

"What's bugging you?" She asked, turning back around, watching Hiei shut the door. "Is it Kurama still?" Hiei winced. "What happened now?"

"It's not what happened really…" Hiei said, diverting his gaze. Muruko smiled. "I had to…give him some 'mouth to mouth' first-aid today…but." He trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"He didn't feel it," Hiei shut his eyes. "Why don't you simply confront him?" She questioned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiei shook his head.

"I don't know how." Muruko couldn't help but laugh.

"You go up to him and tell him you love him," Hiei sighed. Muruko patted his head, only to have him growl dangerously low and swat her hand. "Have faith in yourself Hiei."

"Whatever woman." He said, before leaving the room. Muruko smiled; did she do that all by herself?

Zzz

Kurama was looking up at the ceiling, wondering what to do, where Hiei was, what the koorime was thinking. He rolled over, feeling extremely restless, Yusuke and Keiko had left him with nothing to do, and he didn't feel like moving right now. Or doing anything actually. He sighed, letting the depression take over him. If only Hiei was here, the demon could take all his troubles away. He jumped as he heard a small thud, looking to his window; he saw the small silhouette of his dreams. He smiled, sitting up.

"You're awake." Hiei stated, Kurama's smile widened.

"Seems so, you're back soon." Hiei walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and scoffed.

"Muruko gave me leave." Kurama nodded and looked down.

"Hey…thanks for everything." Hiei growled.

"I told you fox, do you want me to rip that damned voice box out?" He snapped, Kurama laughed slightly. "You're welcome…" Kurama blinked.

"It was nice of you…what you did," Hiei nodded, not saying anything further. Kurama looked at the ceiling again. "Hiei?" Said koorime looked up.

"Yes?" He asked, looked at the fox you the corner of his eye. "What is it?" Kurama blushed lightly.

"What do you…see me as?" Hiei startled at this question. Kurama looked away. "I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my place." He said quickly.

"I see you as a very valuable person in my life." Hiei said, picking his words carefully. "What am I to you?" Kurama sighed.

"You're everything," Hiei blushed, but turned round completely to face Kurama. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't care about what you've done or what you are, in fact, I find it attracting and it makes me love you more. You're so dangerous and mysterious…that makes me draw to you." Kurama looked at Hiei with lustful eyes. Hiei's mouth hung open.

"K-Kurama." He managed to stutter.

"Don't hang your mouth like that, something might fly in…or crawl in," He said huskily. Hiei gulped, a pending sense of doom being sent to his lower regions. He felt like running, but found that his body refused to move how he wanted it to. He tried to look away as Kurama sat up, but found he couldn't. He twitched slightly as he Kurama get closer until a tingle of breath could be felt on his cheek. His mouth made slow, small movements, but wouldn't shut. "I warned you…" Kurama said, and then Hiei felt the slow movement of a wet tongue against his own. He made a stupid uncomprehending sound and fell back, biting Kurama's tongue and pulling the youko with him. Kurama sat up; hands on either side of Hiei's head, hips nestled comfortably between Hiei's legs. He stuck out his tongue and let a drop of blood land on Hiei's cheek. The demon scowled.

"What do you plan on doing now?" He asked, blushing slightly at the awkward, yet surprisingly comfy, position. Kurama grinned apologetically.

"Sorry," He said with his tongue still out. Hiei smirked. "What?" Kurama muttered.

"My turn." He said simply before wrapping his mouth around Kurama's tongue, licking and sucking at the wound, playing around with Kurama's head. He heard pleasurable moans escape the redhead's lips.

"Hiei," He murmured. "Don't…stop." He brought his blood lips down the koorime's neck and bit as hard as he could. Hiei let out a low moan, eyes rolling back in excitement. His hands slowly found Kurama's shirt and started to tug it off. After the white shirt was thrown to the floor, Kurama slowly lifted Hiei's top, lips meeting again, only parting for the removal of the black shirt, which lay nicely on top of the white one. Hiei yanked at Kurama's trousers.

"Off!" He demanded weakly, Kurama didn't bother reply he just pulled the garment off fiercely. Kurama quickly catched Hiei's lips again, smacking them together passionately. Hiei moaned as Kurama slowly made his way down to the three belts. The fox played his way down, biting and sucking on bits of flesh.

"Why do you have so many belts?" Kurama asked in a low voice, Hiei grabbed the sheets as Kurama started to undo them.

"I…like them." He panted, getting restless, his member throbbing hard. Kurama chuckled slightly and tugged the black weight off.

"So I see," He commented, before running his tongue against the erection. Hiei gasped, letting out a small moan. "Hiei?"

"What?" Hiei snapped, not wanting a pause.

"Are you a moaner or screamer? I do have neighbours you know…"

Zzz

Ok, I'll stop before it gets graphical –nervous laugh- it is rated…

It took me a while, but there's this week's chapter, last one next week I'm afraid :P

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


End file.
